


Angry luigi vs forte

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fights, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi vs forte

First of all this has nothing to do with batman vs dracula that I'm working on but I got bored

let's begin

Angry luigi was flying on a stormy night in his cape feather form

Man I should have gotten those normal oreos for alem tuber angry luigi said and saw a castle

cool Angry luigi said and stopped at the castle and knocked at the door

hello angry luigi asked 

the door opened 

nice angry luigi said and walked in

angry luigi was walking around when the door shutted 

what the angry luigi said as a

vampire landed

hello angry luigi my name is mastro forte

Wait a minute I remember you angry luigi said and jumped towards forte who moved to the right angry luigi landed and shot crystals at forte who dodged then angry luigi shot a thunder blast at forte who jumped then diving kikced angry luigi

that's it angry luigi said and took out a raccon leaf

Okay forte said bring it

angry luigi grew raccon ears on his cap and a raccon tail then landed on the ground

angry luigi ran at high speeds and flew up then forte flew up angry luigi tried to swipe forte with his tail but forte dodged then punched angry luigi sending him to his normal form

okay we're just getting warmed up angry luigi said and took out a fire flower 

fire rose around angry luigi

angry luigi's shirt turned white then angry luigi did a backflip as his hat turned white then angry luigi tapped his foot on the ground then his shoes were orange

oh yeah angry luigi said and shot fire balls at forte who dodged and ran towards angry luigi who tried to punch forte but forte jumped really high then angry luigi ran up some stairs and down a hallway

forte was in front of angry luigi on the other side

angry luigi shot a fire blast at forte who turned into a bat.

then back to normal

Ugh angry luigi said and slammed his hand on the ommitrix and turned into rath

Let me tell ya something forte Rath will make you regret the day you met Rath because rath is number 1 baby 

forte tried to kick rath but rath jumped up and tried to kick forte who dodged and tried to run but rath caught his cape then forte threw it at rath and punched him

rath ripped the cape then timed out

angry luigi jumped up and ran away from forte using super speed

forte went into a different room 

angry luigi ran around and arrived at a window then a bat flew in

going somewhere ? forte asked as the ommitrix glowed green.

Nope but time to meet diamondhead angry luigi said and hit the core of the ommitrix

angry luigi's eyes turned green then his arms glowed blue then he grew a tail and has black balls on his feet

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Xlr8 turned the ommitrix symbol

Omni-Kix XLR8 is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head, back fins, arms, knees, and shins are covered in blue plating, while his arms and shins have green downward curves in them. His thighs, chest, and tail are covered in gray plating and his abdomen is covered in black and white plating. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest connected by four gray tubes.

alright ommi-kix xlr8 said and ran around causing a tornado and started punching forte rapid fast

then ommi-kix xlr8 kicked him in the gut and rushed out 

meanwhile alem was playing on his ps4 

ahh yes I love sasuke alem said when angry luigi walked in with oreos then fainted


End file.
